Une simple soirée
by caro37100
Summary: Comment une rencontre entre Hermione et Drago peut changer leurs aprioris ? Une soirée peut tout changer...


_**Disclaimer **__: Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. ROWLING, bien sûr, sauf l'intrigue._

Assise en tailleur sur la rive du lac, Hermione regardait la Lune. C'était la dernière soirée à Poudlard. Les Aspics étaient passés, plus rien ne la retenait ici. Demain sera un tout nouveau monde pour elle. Le travail, les amis, et puis quoi d'autre ? Rien. Elle soupira devant une telle amertume. Demain elle quittera sa maison, celle ou elle avait passée sept ans de sa vie. Et pas des plus paisibles.

Elle sourit en repensant à tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait accumulés jusqu'ici. Harry avalant le Vif d'or, Ron crachant des limaces, la rencontre avec Buck, la salle sur demande… Mais il y avait aussi les souvenirs beaucoup moins heureux, comme la morte de Remus et Tonks, et tous les autres. Hermione ne put empêcher une larme de couler. Elle soupira de nouveau.

-C'est très glauque de te voir ici seule… Elle reconnut la voix. Une voix bien particulière.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je viens ici pour réfléchir. Son ton était calme. Elle ne voulait plus la guerre.

Hermione n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de la lune. Tout était si calme avant qu'il arrive. Lui, Malefoy, elle avait des souvenirs avec lui aussi, et ils n'étaient pas très heureux. Quand elle le regardait, elle voyait les horreurs de sa vie. Bellatrix est son doloris, la mort de Dobby, les sept ans de haine. La lune était beaucoup plus jolie, comparé à lui, elle était beaucoup plus pure.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Il est bien tard. Oh oui une voix si particulière, qui vous crache des mots à la figure, ou qui peu chuchoter comme en cette instant.

Drago, avait des difficultés à dormir ces derniers temps. Et ce qui l'apaisait le plus c'était de sortir dans le parc de Poudlard, ici il trouvait un peu de réconfort. Demain il rentrera chez lui, rejoindre sa mère dépressive. Au moins à l'école magique, les gens souriaient, enfin presque. Les deuils étaient encore bien présents, après tout la guerre était terminée depuis quelques mois seulement.

Comme tous les soirs depuis six mois, il commença à faire le tour de lac en marchant tranquillement. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir une Granger complètement stone qui fixait la lune comme hypnotisée.

Il ne put retenir sa question, trop surpris pour se taire et continuer son chemin comme à son habitude. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Seule ? Drago avait remarqué qu'elle ne souriait plus comme avant, que ses yeux chocolat ne reflétaient plus le même éclat. Elle était détruite comme beaucoup d'élèves.

-Je repense aux gens que j'ai perdus. Et à toutes ces années qu'on à vécu. Elle avait chuchoté, mais dans le calme qui les entourait, il perçut très bien ses paroles. Drago fut déstabilisé par sa réponse, et commença à regretter d'être venu la voir. Après tout il aurait dû continuer son chemin sans se préoccuper d'elle… Après la fin de la guerre Drago n'arrivait plus à détester le Trio D'or. Surement pour le courage, et le fait qu'il leur doit la vie, à eux trois.

-Et toi que fais-tu ici ? L'ambiance était très étrange, comme si ils n'étaient plus ennemis. Mais étaient-ils amis pour autant ?

Drago se sentait beaucoup moins à l'aise, une étrange impression lui serrait les entrailles, comme si il allait dépasser la limite. Mais quelle limite ?

-J'aime marcher le soir, ça me permet de réflechir. De me vider la tête. Drago n'aimait pas se confier. Mais son instinct lui disait que cette soirée, serai un secret entre eux deux.

-La Lune est tellement belle. J'aime la contempler. Sa voix était si douce. Elle lui rappelait celle de sa mère quand elle voulait l'endormir le soir.

Drago s'était finalement accroupi à coté d'elle, la contemplant. Quelque chose le gênait. Il n'arrivait pas à croiser les yeux chocolat. Pourtant delà ou il était placé, il pouvait voir le reflet de la Lune dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas Granger ? Je te répugne à ce point la ? Sa colère montait. Il le sentait au fond de ses tripes. Une fois de plus elle le déstabilisa. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux cette fois.

-Oui, tu me dégoutes. Ce fut une lame dans le cœur de Malefoy. Il n'y avait ni haine, ni colère dans sa voix, c'était une constations, la simple vérité. Hermione regrettait déjà ces mots. Elle se sentit obligée de justifier.

-Nous sommes que des gosses Malefoy, et pourtant on à connu la guerre. Ses larmes commençaient à couler. Le regardait dans les yeux était difficile, mais elle s'efforça de soutenir le contact visuel. Sa voix se brisa après un hoquet.

-On était que des gosses Malefoy, et pourtant tu as été abject, injurieux. Tu m'as fait subir un enfer. Toute la colère d'Hermione éclata. Elle ne pouvait plus rester assise, se levait lui donna encore plus de force. J'étais ton _punching balle personnel Malefoy. Tu m'as humilié, rabaissé. Et tu sais ce que ça fait ? Non parce que toi tu as toujours était le parfait Mangemort. Celui qui à tout, et à qui on cède tout ! Hermione était essoufflée, vider son sac lui avait fait du bien. Mais elle savait que Drago n'en restera pas la._

_Drago s'était levé, ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui jette ses defaults à la figure, surtout quand il en était conscient. Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses fines lèvres._

_-Tu as raison Granger, j'aime rabaisser les Sang de Bourbe dans ton genre. J'aime rabaisser les plus faibles. J'aime te détester. Mais tu oublis une chose, je t'ai sauvée de ma tante. Alors un simple merci aurait amplement suffit. Drago était froid, et son ton cassant._

_Hermione hoqueta de nouveau. La bulle intime qu'ils avaient créé quelque temps plus tôt avait éclatée. Elle avait encaissé sans broncher, tête baissée, elle avait écouté les paroles du Serpentard. C'était donc ça la leçon de l'histoire ? Il sera toujours égal à lui-même ? Toujours aussi arrogant ? Elle ne voulait pas en rester là. Et si ce n'était pas lui qui ferait le premier pas, ça sera elle. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, et affronta de nouveau ses yeux._

_-Je te pardonne Malefoy. Ses mots n'étaient pas si dure à prononcer. Parce qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé, mais tu oublis une chose. Nous t'avons aussi sauvé la vie dans la salle sur demande. On est quitte. Et je te pardonne pour tout. Pour ces sept années que tu m'as fait vivre. Hermione se mit à sourire, car elle était vraiment soulagée._

_-Et merci, car peut être que sans toi je serai devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui ne se serai pas battu jusqu'au bout. Alors merci. Son sourire était sincère. Un sourire qui avait manqué à Drago, mais ça, il ne se le serait jamais avoué._

_ La colère de Drago était redescendue aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Un fois de plus elle l'avait surpris. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Malefoy._

_-Merci a toi Granger. Tu as été ma meilleure ennemie, pendant ces sept ans. Ce n'est pas rien. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Mais au final, il ne regrettait pas de s'être arrêté. La vie réservait bien des surprises._

_-Je crois que je vais rentrer me coucher. Merci encore Drago. Il était déçu qu'elle parte si tot. Tout venait finir de s'arranger. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Malefoy la regarda partir tranquillement. Quand elle s'arrêta, il fronça les sourcils. _

_Hermione avait compris que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Plus de rancune, ni de haine. Elle voulait lui prouver._

_C'est tout naturellement qu'elle fit demi-tour pour déposer un bisou sur sa joue, tout simplement. Hermione rentra le cœur plus léger que jamais, qu'elle rentra dans sa salle commune. Et ça faisait très longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé._

_Je n'ai pas écrit depuis plus d'un an, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop catastrophique et que cet One-Shot vous à plut._

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures._

_Caro._


End file.
